


In The Dark

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug, seeing eye dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Reader, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Pepper Potts/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 63





	In The Dark

Natasha x reader x Pepper x Tony

Requested by anon. 

Side note might take me a little longer to post coming up because I am sick as a dog at the moment.

From the moment you were brought into this world, you could not see anything. You were born 100% blind. 

As you had never seen anything, your lack of vision didn't bother you. The inane questions about how you lived your life could get on your nerves, but you'd never missed sight because it was never something you'd had.

A part of you did mourn the things you could never see. You mourned never seeing your parents, siblings, or your partners, but you worked through it. 

Your father, Clint Barton, was the one who introduced you to your partners. The Avengers were raising money for charities that helped people with disabilities at the time. With your father being deaf, and you being blind, your family knew it wasn't always easy living with a disability.

Your father had invited you to the gala, and it was here you met your partners.  
You, Natasha, Tony, and Pepper had spent the whole night talking together. By the end of the night, you had secured each of their phone numbers, and eight months later, you found yourself with a date.

Your father had had something to say after he found out you were seeing Pepper, Natasha, and Tony. Especially seeing as two of them were his teammates, and one his closest friend. But he had left your relationship alone once he saw how good all three were to you.

The four of you had been together for three years now, and you couldn't ever remember being this happy.

"Are you sure you don't want Happy to pick you up?" Tony asked. "Because he can do it. He'd be there in a minute."

"I'm sure, Tones." You chuckled, putting your keys into your purse. "I have an Uber on the way, and I have my cane. I'll be fine."

"How is Spud?" Tony questioned you.

Spud was your sight dog. When you'd first made the decision to move into the city, your father had signed you up for a sight dog. 

You loved the large canine who enjoyed curling up in bed with you and was more protective than you could have thought.

"He's okay. The vet said she wants to keep him overnight for observation. She said she'd call back tomorrow." You said. "I have to go, my Ubers here." You told him.

"Alright. Be safe. I'll see you soon, love you." Tony said.

"Love you too." You responded before hanging up.

Non-reader POV

Though Tony had appointed Pepper as CEO of Stark Industries, he was still the majority shareholder and primary inventor. That meant Tony still had to do a lot of paperwork and sometimes go into the office.

Normally Tony would run and hide when it came to paperwork, but Pepper had threatened his manhood if he didn't fill it all out. And Y/N was coming to his office so they could go out for lunch, so it made the scenario much better.

"Hey J, can you tell Pep I've got her paperwork here, it just needs her signature?" Tony asked, spinning in circles on his chair. "Thank you." He added, pulling up a new screen on his tablet. 

This screen showed the vitals of each of his girlfriends. Some might call it excessive, but Tony was paranoid, so was Natasha, when it came to those he loved. Tony nodded to himself as he saw Y/N and Pepper's vitals before focusing on Natasha's.

Natasha had been sent out on a mission with Steve three weeks ago. Fury had banned any contact with them but didn't know anything about Tony's system.

It was only after seeing Natasha's vitals were normal did Tony notice something odd. 

JARVIS's icon was missing from Tony's screen.

"J?" Tony asked, looking up at the ceiling. "JARVIS?" He repeated, standing up. "Fuck." He swore, noticing JARVIS was offline on his phone as well.

Tony didn't have his bracelet on, and without JARVIS, he had no connection to his suit. Tony had begun to move towards the door when the elevators outside opened up.

Armed men marched out of the elevator, and Tony's breath caught in his chest as he noticed who was with them.

"Hello, Mr. Stark." A man greeted as he pushed his way into the room. "It's nice to meet you." He smirked.

"The sentiments not returned," Tony said as two men came towards him. "Watch where you push that thing." Tony snapped as one pushed a barrel further into Pepper's back. "Are you okay, Pep?"

"Peachy. Who did you piss off this time, Tony?" Pepper asked, keeping a straight face despite her growing anxiety.

"No-one. I've been fantastic." Tony said before turning to the man who was clearly in charge. "Who are you?"

"Jackson Noriss." The man introduced himself. "I believe you're familiar with my employer. The Mandarin says hello." Jackson grinned as both Tony and Pepper tensed. "I'm going to have to ask the two of you to come with me."

"Sorry, we have a lunch date," Tony said, snapping out of his stupor. "I can schedule you for the fourth of never, though." He added before his phone beeped loudly.

A man grabbed the phone off Tony's desk and handed it over to Jackson without taking his gun off Tony. 

"Looks like your actual lunch date is here," Jackson smirked. "She's on her way up." 

"Her and Pepper are innocent. I'll come with you, just leave them out of this. They have nothing to do with this." Tony bargained. "Just let them leave."

"What a gracious sentiment, Mr. Stark." Jackson murmured. "Unfortunately, it's rather futile a motion." He said, raising his gun and shooting Pepper in the thigh.

Pepper let out a shriek as she collapsed to the ground, blood spurting from her wound.

"Pep!" Tony yelled, rushing to her side. 

"If either of you attempts to warn Miss Barton, the next bullet will be in her skull," Jackson said as Tony's hands pressed down tightly on Pepper's thigh.

"You're going to be okay, Pep. I'm going to fix this." Tony assured his partner, who whimpered in pain as Tony pressed harder.

Everyone in the room looked up as the elevator opened loudly. The telltale tapping of Y/N's cane caused Tony and Pepper to fill with dread.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to convince the driver I was fine coming in on my own." Y/N rushed out as she entered the office, folding her cane and putting it in her back pocket.

"You probably should have taken his offer," Jackson said as one man pulled Y/N's arms behind her back, and another pressed a gun to her temple.

"Who are you? What did you do to Tony?" Y/N snapped, struggling in the iron hold. 

"Y/N, Y/N, I'm here," Tony said soothingly as the gun was pushed further into her temple. "Pep's here too."

"What's going on?" Y/N asked, turning her head in his direction.

"The three of you are coming with us," Jackson informed the woman. "And once Mr. Stark has done as we ask, the three of you will be free to return home."

"And what exactly do you want?" Pepper snapped.

"We want Mr. Stark to build the Jericho."

Natasha was tired. She'd been on a mission with Steve for almost a month and hadn't been able to simply stop.

All Natasha wanted was to go home, eat something that didn't come out of a bag, shower, and curl up in bed with Y/N, Tony, and Pepper.

She couldn't lie and say she wasn't disappointed when none of her partners were waiting, and Clint was instead with Spud at his side.

"We have a problem," Clint said as Natasha stepped off the jet.

"What now?" Natasha asked, leaning down to greet the dog at Clint's side.

"They're gone," Clint told her.

"When?" Natasha questioned, face suddenly becoming blank. 

"Three days ago," Clint answered. "Here's the file."

"Where's the surveillance footage? It's not even listed." Natasha said, flipping through the pages.

"They took out JARVIS. Banner is still trying to get him back up." Clint told her.

"What's Fury doing about this?"

"Looking." Clint sighed. "Where are you going?" Clint asked as Natasha pushed past him.

"I'm going to grab a new clip, or several, my laptop and surveillance gear," Natasha told him. "Come or don't."

Natasha and Clint sat in the living room of Natasha's floor. Natasha had to work hard to focus on the computer in front of her instead of the photos involving her missing partners.

"What happened, Clint?" Natasha asked, staring at the screen.

"It's in the file, Nat," Clint told her.

"I want to hear it from you. Please, Clint." Natasha requested, finally looking up.

Clint let out a long sigh as he leaned back in his chair. Spud let out a high whine as he pushed his head against Clint's head.

"I got a call three days ago. It was Y/N's vet. She said Y/N was supposed to pick up Spud and hadn't answered her phone all morning.

I picked up Spud and went down to her studio. Apparently, she left the studio the day before for a lunch date with Tony. I called both Tony and Pepper, and when I got no answer, I went to their offices. Tony's office was trashed, and JARVIS was offline. 

I hacked into every security camera I could until I found the footage listed in the index. I saw a group of men force the three of them into a van.

It looks as if Tony and Y/N had been knocked out, and Pepper had been shot in the thigh. I'm sorry, Nat." Clint explained.

"Sorry isn't going to help us find them," Natasha told him, turning back to her computer. "Which we're going to do."

"Of course, we are." Clint agreed.

Reader POV

You and Pepper had woken up alone. Neither of you had seen or heard anything about Tony since you'd woken up. Pepper's bullet wound had been treated, and she'd been given pills for the pain, but that was the last time you'd heard from your captors.

It was the lack of contact that unnerved you.

Neither you nor Pepper could plan your escape without some kind of routine to base it off. And with this radio silence, there was nothing.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" You randomly croaked out.

"Of course, they're looking for us," Pepper promised, running her fingers through your greasy hair.

"They didn't find Tony for months the first time." You whispered. 

"Knowing your dad, he's already looking for us." Pepper reasoned. "And once Nat gets back from her mission, she'll join him."

You didn't respond to Pepper's reasoning. Instead, you chose to close your eyes and focus on the sound of Pepper's breathing.

"I wish we had a plan." Pepper sighed after hearing footsteps pass your room. "I hate waiting."

"We have the bones of a plan." You argued.

"We have a knife, you for some reason have in your cane. I'm injured, your blind, and we don't know where we are or where Tony is." Pepper pointed out.

"We just something to go off of." 

You must have fallen asleep. One second you and Pepper were quietly murmuring to one another, and the next, you were being dragged away.

You could hear Pepper in front of you. That was the only reason you were not panicking. 

"What did I say, Stark? Not a hair on their head has been harmed." The man, Jackson Pepper had told you, said.

"Minus the bullet wound in Pepper, of course." Tony snarked. "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine, Tony." You promised him.

"There. You have your confirmation. Now, you have stalled long enough. It is time for you to start building." Jackson commanded. 

"And if I refuse?" Tony asked.

The silence was deafening. It rang loud in your ears as you waited for Jackson's response.

You let out a gasp as a hand clasped your face. With Pepper mirroring your gasp, you could only assume someone had grabbed her as well.

"Miss Barton's eyes are already broken, that won't stop my men from scooping them from her skull," Jackson said, running a finger down your cheek. "And they're not opposed to doing the same to Miss Potts."

"Okay, okay, okay." Tony quickly said. "Give me the supplies."

"Wise choice, Mr. Stark," Jackson said, releasing your face. "Take them back to their room."

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked once the door slammed harshly behind you.

"I'm better than okay." You smiled. "I have a plan."

Non-reader POV

"You need to take a step back from this," Steve ordered. "You're both running yourselves into the ground."

"Steve, unless you're here with news or coffee, we don't want to hear it," Clint said, fiddling with the radio in his hands.

"Or food. Something greasy." Natasha commented without really paying attention.

"You need to take a break." Steve sighed. 

"No." Both ex-assassins responded.

"I understand you're both worried," Steve started only to be cut off by a furious Natasha.

"Steve, my partners have just been taken by a terrorist organization. An organization that has previously held Tony and is the reason he has an arc reactor in his chest. That's not to mention the fact that they have Clint's daughter. Of course, we're worried." Natasha snapped.

"They are also my friends." Steve firmly said. "As are the two of you. And you're not going to be able to help anyone when you collapse from exhaustion."

"Shut up, both of you." Clint hissed, turning the radio up louder.

"What do you mean they escaped?" A voice angrily exclaimed. "Find them! It shouldn't be hard even for morons like you to find them!"

"Where's this coming from, Clint?" Natasha demanded. 

"The Amazon."

"This isn't going to work." Pepper groaned. 

"This is going to work." Y/N promised. "Do you trust me?" She asked, putting her hand out.

"Always," Pepper said, taking Y/N's hand and squeezing it.

"Then trust me when I say this is going to work." Y/N told her.

"Alright. Let's do this." Pepper said.

Y/N laid on the floor, curled into a ball as Pepper pulled Y/N's cane apart, and took out the dagger. Clint was a paranoid father, and in times like this, it paid off.

"Help! Someone, please! We need help!" Pepper screamed, kneeling beside Y/N. "Oh God, someone please help us!"

Pounding footfalls assaulted echoed around the room before the door slammed open.

"What's going on?"

"She just collapsed. I don't know what's happening. Please help her." Pepper begged the singular guard who quickly moved to where she kneeled. 

As the guard began to roughly tap Y/N's face, Pepper pulled out the dagger and stabbed the guard in the back. 

The guard let out a loud shout, only to be silenced when Y/N lurched forward and wrapped her thighs around his neck.

"He's out." Pepper said after a minute. Pepper helped Y/N up and then picked up the guard's gun from the ground. 

"Climb on." Y/N said, crouching in front of Pepper.

"You're sure you counted correctly?" Pepper asked as she jumped onto Y/N's back.

"100%." Y/N nodded. "And you remember how to shoot one of those?" Y/N asked as they began to move through the halls.

"Of course," Pepper told her.

The two had moved one hundred and eighty of two hundred steps when Pepper let out a noise. 

"Stop," Pepper told her girlfriend. Y/N did as Pepper asked and, Pepper raised her gun quickly shooting the two men in front of them after a moment's hesitation. "Okay, we can keep going."

"Shit." Y/N cursed as an alarm began to blare. 

"It's fine. We'll be fine." Pepper assured Y/N. "Keep going."

Y/N flinched slightly, as Pepper leaned back and began shooting behind them at men who were starting to flood the halls.

"Here," Pepper said. "Tony was in here," Pepper said.

"I open the door, you can shoot?" Y/N suggested.

"On my count," Pepper said, putting Y/N's hand on the handle. "One, two, three." 

Y/N threw the door open and moved the two in the room. Pepper raised her gun and shot the man who was guarding Tony.

"Jesus Christ, you two." Tony exhaled, rushing forwards. "Am I glad to see you." He said before taking Y/N's face and kissing her quickly. Tony helped Pepper down and kissed her as well.

"We're glad to see you too, hon," Pepper said, hobbling alongside Tony to a seat.

"Please, tell me you have a way out of here?" Y/N asked as Tony took her arm.

"I always have a way out." Tony grinned, seating her beside Pepper. "Assholes like this lot need to realize what happens when you present a genius with bomb materials," Tony smirked, picking up what he was working on.

"You made a gauntlet." Pepper grinned. 

"A shoddy gauntlet. But it should be able to help us out." Tony corrected her.

"Better hurry." Y/N warned, hearing the pounding footsteps approach. "We got company."

"Unfortunate for them that I've had my fill of company," Tony said, aiming his gauntlet at the stone wall behind him. Tony shot at the wall until there was a sizeable hole you could all fit through. "How are we going to do this?" Tony asked, looking between his girlfriends.

"Tony, you'll have to carry Pep. She can't walk." Y/N told her boyfriend.

"What about you?" Pepper asked as Tony lifted her onto his back. 

"Hold my hand," Tony suggested, taking Y/N's hand in his own. 

"I'll try to keep up." Y/N joked weakly.

The three, led by Tony, ran through the hole in the wall as the door burst open behind them. Tony cursed under his breath as he began to run, pulling Y/N with him. 

Tony was running towards the line of trees in the distance, their kidnappers still shooting at them from behind. The three were halfway there when Y/N out a sharp gasp. 

Pepper and Tony's heads snapped to the side to notice the blood spurting from Y/N's shoulder.

"Keep running." Y/N shook her head, pressing her free hand to the gushing hole.

Tony swallowed harshly before nodding to himself, he pushed himself to run faster until the three were in the treeline. They had just crossed the treeline when Tony felt a blinding burning in his side. Tony pushed down his pain and continued running, determined to get the three of them to safety.

The three continued running for what felt like hours until they couldn't run any further.

"You're both bleeding!" Pepper gasped as Tony lowered her to the ground.

"Wait, Tony, where are you bleeding?" Y/N asked, reaching out for the man.

"It's nothing." Tony tried to assure her. "I'm fine." He denied, squeezing Y/N's hand.

"Bullshit." Pepper cursed as she lifted up Tony's shirt. "You have a hole in your side."

"It's merely a graze." Tony shook his head. "Barely bleeding, unlike Y/N's wound." He said, gently pushing Pepper away and moving to check Y/N's shoulder. 

Y/N let out a sharp gasp as Tony pulled her shirt to the side and began checking her wound.

"Sorry, hon." Tony apologized. "Good news is it went through."

"I hate that that's good news." Y/N muttered, making Pepper smile.

"Bad news is it's still bleeding, and we don't have a medical kit," Tony added.

"Wait a second." Pepper said before grasping the hem of her skirt and tearing off a long strip. "Here." She said, handing Tony the length of fabric.

"You're a genius, Pep," Tony said, quickly kissing her cheek.

"We still have to treat your wound." Y/N informed him. "Even if it's only a graze, it needs to be wrapped."

"I'll wrap it after I've finished with your shoulder," Tony promised.

"Thank you." Y/N said, taking hold of one of his hands and kissing the palm.

After dressing Y/N's shoulder, Tony pulled off his shirt and allowed Pepper to wrap it around his torso.

“Now that we’re all patched up, I just have one question. Where are we?” Y/N asked her partners.

Both Tony and Pepper looked up at her question before sharing a look.

What a good question indeed.

“How long does it take to do a heat scan?” Natasha asked as she paced the length of the jet. 

“Nat, we’re above the Amazon.” Steve reasoned with her s he kept a wary eye on Clint who was sharpening his arrows. “The largest rainforest in the world, it’s going to take time.”

“It’s taking too much.” She snapped, sitting beside Clint.

“Nat,” Steve started.

“Steve, if you tell her to calm down again, I’ve got an arrow with your name on it.” Clint warned the Captain. “We’re on edge. Don’t try and talk us down.” 

“Scan complete.” JARVIS announced, interrupting the tense atmosphere.

“Finally.” Natasha sighed as she and Clint rushed towards the computer. “Show us what you got.” 

JARVIS brought up a scan of the forest showing various heat signatures. throughout. 

“According to my scans, it seems most likely that sir, and lady bosses are located here.” JARVIS said, enlarging one area where three red dots blinked brightly.

“Fly us directly over this spot, J.” Clint demanded. 

Reader POV

Tony said the sun had started to set about an hour ago. It made sense to you, you thought, as the weather began to turn more frigid.

The three of you were exhausted. You’d had to move your hiding position twice when Pepper feared you were too close to where you’d been held, and the three of you were all injured.

As the weather cooled, the three of you had huddled close under what little protection the foliage provided.

“It’s so cold.” Pepper said through chattering teeth. 

“The blood loss probably isn’t helping.” You said, pulling Pepper closer into your side.

“Not in the slightest.” Tony agreed. 

“How are we going to get home?” Pepper asked, resting her head on your shoulder. “We don’t even know where we are.”

“We’re not going to get very far. Not while the three of us are all injured.” You mentioned, shivering violently.

“We’ll figure it out in the morning. I get all my best ideas at night.” Tony mentioned, tightening his arm around you.

“Like making Steve that magnetic shield?” You asked with a grin.

“It was still a good idea in theory.” Tony grumbled as Pepper chuckled weakly.

The three of you went silent after that, the only sound to be heard was the wind ripping through the trees, and all your teeth chattering.

“I wanna get a dog.” Tony blurted, causing you to jerk awake. 

“We already have a dog.” Pepper mumbled, pushing her face further into your neck.

“Let’s get another. A girl. Spud can have puppies.” Tony rambled. 

“Where are you planning to put all these dogs?” You asked him.

“We can give them a floor. Hell, let’s move into the country. We have a lakehouse we don’t get to visit enough. Let’s all move out there.”

“I like the idea.” Pepper said. “But you have to ask Nat too.”

“Nat already agreed to it.” Tony admitted. “The two of us wanted to surprise you both on our anniversary.”

“Nattie’s going to be mad you spoiled the surprise.” You mumbled, laying your head on Tony’s shoulder. “But I’m glad you did. I like the idea.”

There was a loud sound from above that caused you to tense.

“Is it time to move?” You asked as the three of you stood with some struggle.

“No.” Tony breathed. “No, we’re going to want to stay here.”

“Tony, what’s going on?” You yelled over the roar of the wind.

“It’s one of ours.” Tony answered, pressing a kiss to your lips. “They found us.”

“Oh thank God.” Pepper laughed joyfully.

The roar of the jet silenced as their was a thump in front of you.

“Thank fuck.” A familiar voice said before you were tackled into an embrace. 

“You found us.” You said, tightly grasping your father’s shirt in your fists. “You’re here.”

“I’ll always find you, sweetheart.” Your father said, pressing a kiss to your temple. Your dad let go of you before you were pulled into another embrace.

“Hi, Nattie.” You smiled, hugging your girlfriend back and deeply inhaling her familiar scent.

“Oh God. You’re all going to give me a heart attack.” Natasha sighed before kissing you passionately. 

“You love us.” Tony said from beside you.

“I do you fucking assholes.” Natasha responded, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Let’s get the three of you on the jet, and home. I’m locking the three of you on or floor for the rest of our lives.” She joked.

Despite the terrible situations the four of you could sometimes get into, you couldn’t find yourself to be angry. Because at least when you were with your partners you were never truly in the dark.


End file.
